


Make a Wish

by whiteshores



Series: Precious Moments [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Happy Birthday Seungcheol!, M/M, kid!chan, parent!jeongcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteshores/pseuds/whiteshores
Summary: It's Seungcheol's birthday; Jeonghan and Chan have a surprise for him.





	Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [bonnieanonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnieanonnie/pseuds/bonnieanonnie) for beta-reading!  
Parent!Jeongcheol is my absolute favorite. Let me know if you think I should write more!

Seungcheol awakens to the sound of little feet pattering on their hardwood floor and not-so-quiet whispers echoing in the hallway. The absence of a warm body next to him tells him that he’s alone, but it’s not hard to guess where his husband has disappeared to.

“Do you think Daddy will like it?” He hears his son ask in a loud whisper.

“Yes baby. I’m sure he’ll love it. But remember, we have to be _ extra quiet _ so we don’t wake up Daddy and ruin the surprise,” a soft voice answers. 

“Okay Papa,” his son replies in a quieter voice. 

Seungcheol chuckles quietly, sound muffled in his pillow. He can imagine Chan’s face, all scrunched in concentration and looking far too serious for a four-year old. A four-year old he adores with his entire being, scrunchy face and all.

He hears the door creak open and precious little feet, not quite grasping the concept of sneaking, make a _ plat plat plat _ sound as they walk closer. There is also a muffled sound of a larger feet that accompany the little ones.

The man in bed has enough sense to pretend that he’s still fast asleep. It’s not hard; just laying down with his eyes closed is enough to convince his little angel that he’s tired and needs rest. 

Jeonghan may have gotten away with this tactic one too many times, pretending to be asleep when their energetic son bounces in their room asking for another dance video. Being the incredible husband that he is, Seungcheol gives up nap time to entertain their son. As he leaves, the blond looks at him sleepily and mouths “I love you”. Maybe skipped nap time is worth it.

He feels a presence near his bed and tries not to smile as Chan whisper-shouts, “1, 2, 3!” 

“Surprise Daddy!” Two angelic voices shout. 

Seungcheol cracks an eye open and looks at his son and husband standing close to him. 

“Mmm… still sleepy,” he murmurs and snuggles into his pillow.

“But Daddy!” 

Seungcheol makes a loud snoring sound, causing his son to giggle. 

“Daddy, I know you’re awake!”

“No, I’m not,” he says in a sing-song voice, eyes still closed.

“Yes you are!” 

“No, I’m not!” Seungcheol says again, arms reaching out to scoop up the little toddler in his arms. Chan squeals in delight, laughing as he’s held close to his father’s chest. “Five more minutes. Sleepy time for Daddy and Channie.”

“No Daddy,” Chan giggles, trying to squirm out of his father’s hold. 

“But I like sleepy time!” 

“No more sleepy time! It’s Daddy’s birthday!”

“It is?” Seungcheol looks down at his precious son. “Did you get me something?”

“Surprise!”

“It’s a surprise?”

“Surprise!” Chan says again, pointing towards his other father. Seungcheol looks towards his husband and sees Jeonghan watching them with a fond expression. His pretty lips are turned up into a smile and his eyes are soft crescents. It’s his favorite look on his husband.

“Channie made you a birthday card,” Jeonghan says softly, holding up a paper with crayon scribbles on it. 

“He did? Let me see.” 

He hoists Chan up into his lap as he moves to a sitting position. His son’s little hands reach for his drawing and Jeonghan hands it to him. 

“This is Dino!” Chan says, pointing to a green scribble that vaguely looks like the shape of one of his toy dinosaurs. “This is Daddy. This is Papa. This is Channie.” He points to three stick figure looking people. There’s a scribble of black on top of Seungcheol’s head and and swirl of yellow on top of Jeonghan’s head. A smaller stick figure stands between the two of them. There’s smiles on each of the stick figures’ faces and Seungcheol melts at the sight. He kisses the top of his son’s head, smiling into a soft mound of brown hair.

“What about all of these?” He asks, pointing to the stickers plastered all over the page. 

“More dinosaurs!” Chan screeches in delight. He starts naming them and half of them sound made up. However, Seungcheol only knows the T-rex, so maybe Chan is right. He nods as Chan names each one and waits until all the stickers have been named. 

“Wow! Thank you so much Channie. I _ love _ it,” Seungcheol says. He leans down to give a big smooch on a chubby cheek. Chan squirms away and says something about Daddy being gross, but he’s giggling and lets Seungcheol kiss his cheeks a few more times. 

“Channie, can you put this on the fridge for Daddy? I want to look at it everyday.” 

When Chan nods, Seungcheol picks up his son and gently places him on the ground. Chuckling as he runs away, he turns to look at Jeonghan.

“Do you have a surprise for me too?” He asks, arms open in a silent invitation. 

“Hmm maybe,” Jeonghan says, stepping in between Seungcheol’s parted legs. The older of the two wraps his arms around his husband’s waist and smiles.

“So is that a yes?” 

“It’s a maybe,” Jeonghan says with a twinkle in his eye.

“Awww but it’s my birthday!”

“You need to wait until later, birthday boy.” 

“Oh, it’s _ that _kind of surprise.” 

“Shut up,” Jeonghan huffs, flicking Seungcheol’s forehead. His cheeks are pink and Seungcheol can’t find it in himself to be upset at the little attack. 

“Can I ask for one thing though?”

“Depends what it is.”

“Can I get a birthday kiss?” Seungcheol grins.

Jeonghan pretends to think about it, humming and drawing random patterns with his index finger against Seungcheol’s shoulder. 

“Okay. But just one.” 

The blond leans forward and presses a gentle kiss against Seungcheol’s lips. When he pulls back, strong arms reach up higher and pull him back down. Jeonghan squeaks as he falls on top of Seungcheol. He makes a sound of protest, struggling against an impossible grip. The raven-haired man silences him with a kiss, and another, and another.

They’re a tangle of sheets and limbs, breathless and staring at each other like they did when they went on their first date. It’s all love and adoration, creating a warm, fuzzy feeling in their chests. 

“I said just one,” Jeonghan laughs.

“And it’s my birthday,” Seungcheol replies cheekily. 

The two fall into another fit of giggles and get a few more kisses in before their son interrupts them.

“Daddy! Papa! I’m hungry!” Their son yells from somewhere in their house. 

“Hmm better make sure the little angel is fed before he starts throwing a fit,” Seungcheol says, but he doesn’t move from where he’s laying. His arms also don’t let go of his husband.

“That’s right. This little angel gets hangry.”

“No. _ Channie _is our little angel. You’re my beautiful angel.”

“Gorgeous angel. Perfect angel. The best angel you’ve ever met and will ever have the chance of meeting.”

Seungcheol rolls his eyes. “Yes, all of those things.”

“_ Daddy! _” There’s more of an angry whine in Chan’s voice this time. 

“Are you sure he’s a little angel?” Jeonghan asks.

“He takes after you.” His remark earns a slap on his chest. “I’m kidding! Yes, he is a little angel and he gets all his good points from you.”

“Better.” 

Seungcheol smiles and kisses his husband once more before dragging them both out of bed. They walk hand in hand to the kitchen where they find Chan struggling to open the fridge.

“Do you need help, Channie?” Seungcheol asks as he walks over to pick the toddler up.

“Daddy, can we eat your cake now?”

“Cake?”

“Channie! That was a surprise!” Jeonghan gently scolds. 

Their son gasps and covers his mouth with two chubby hands. 

“It’s okay baby,” Seungcheol reassures and kisses his son’s head. “Did you help Papa pick out the cake?”

Chan lowers his hands and nods vigorously. “Channie wanted a big cake.” He holds his little arms out as wide as he can to demonstrate. “But Papa said no…” His lower lip juts out in a pout and Seungcheol almost coos at how cute his son looks.

“He got that from you,” Jeonghan says, walking over to stand next to the both of them. “He’s nearly perfected the puppy eye look and soon neither of us will be able to say no.” He chuckles and gives Chan a kiss on the cheek, making him giggle. 

“That’s my boy,” Seungcheol says, giving Chan a kiss on his other cheek. The boy squeals in delight, forgetting why he was upset. “So what kind of cake did you pick?” 

“Chocolate! Daddy’s favorite.” 

“And Channie’s favorite,” Seungcheol adds, giving Chan another kiss on the cheek. “So should we have some now?”

“Cake for breakfast?” Jeonghan asks with a brow raised.

“Why not? It’s my birthday,” he grins.

“Cake!” Chan throws his arms up in the air and claps his hands. With a chuckle, Seungcheol carries Chan over to the table, making rocket noises as he goes. He settles his son in his high chair as his husband gets the cake ready. 

Soon, a chocolate cake with a single candle is placed on the table. Seungcheol sits in front of it as Jeonghan and Chan sing happy birthday. Chan stumbles over half the words, but still smiles anyways. 

He’s about to blow out the candle when Chan stops him.

“Wait, Daddy! You need to make a wish!”

“A wish?”

“Yeah! You make a wish. Blow out the candle. Then your wish comes true!” 

“Oh, I better have a good wish then.” He thinks for a moment and closes his eyes, pretending to make a wish. Chancing a peek, Seungcheol nearly starts laughing when he sees Chan’s eyes scrunched closed and hands clasped tightly together. His son is making a wish as well. 

“Okay! I made my wish. Now, can I blow out the candle?” He waits for his son’s approval before he blows out the candle. Chan claps excitedly and Jeonghan begins to cut small slices for them.

“What did you wish for?” Jeonghan murmurs.

“It’s a secret. If I tell you, it won’t come true.” Seungcheol says with a wink.

“Hmm must be a good wish then.”

“Want a hint?”

“I want a hint!” Chan squeals.

“Papa first,” Seungcheol says before beckoning Jeonghan closer. The blond leans close and his husband moves to whisper in his ear. Except, he doesn’t say a thing and moves to give a quick peck on Jeonghan’s cheek. 

“Ew! Daddy gave Papa a kissy!” Their son cries, covering his face with his hands. His curious eyes peek through parted fingers. 

“And one kissy for Channie!” Seungcheol cheers, ignoring Jeonghan’s flabbergasted expression. He gently pries Chan’s hands away and kisses his son’s cheek.

“Daddy!” 

“It’s because Daddy loves you _ so _much!” 

“No more kissy!” 

Seungcheol manages to sneak one more kiss on his son’s cheek before Jeonghan pulls him away and places a small piece of cake in front of Chan. 

“No more until after dinner okay?”

“Okay Papa!” Chan immediately begins devouring his cake, making delighted noises as the chocolate graces his palette.

“And one for Daddy,” Jeonghan continues, placing a plate in front of his husband.

“Thank you, angel.” 

“And one for Papa,” the blond finishes as he sits down next to Seungcheol.

“Thank you, Channie and Papa for the amazing birthday surprises,” Seungcheol says, one hand squeezing his son’s and the other squeezing his husband’s.

“Wel—mm Daddy!” Chan cheers, mouth stuffed full of cake.

“Channie, finish eating before you start talking okay?” Jeonghan says. “And you’re welcome, Cheollie.”

Chan wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before speaking up again. “Happy birthday Daddy! Thank you for being the bestest Daddy ever!” 

“Happy birthday, Seungcheol.”

Seungcheol smiles warmly at his family and kisses their cheeks again before enjoying his birthday cake. He doesn’t need to make a wish; all he could ever want is right here with him. A wonderful, loving husband and the most precious child in the universe. Being with them is the best birthday present he could have asked for. 


End file.
